My Fault
by My.Evil.Cookie
Summary: After finding out that Kuroha is Kuroneko, a horrible realisation dawns on Murakami.


Sorry if there are any mistakes in here!

* * *

Murakami stared in both disbelief and wonder at Kuroha, no, _Kuroneko. _All this time he had been trying to confirm that Kuroha was Kuroneko but he didn't realise the impact that it would have on him if what he suspected was true. They had told him that she had died from the fall, that she was gone and that she would never come back. Maybe it was true that she wouldn't come back because he had practically handed her to the insane scientists. They had stolen her while he was unconcious and completely oblivious to what was happening. If he had never slipped and fallen off then she wouldn't have fallen after him and she would be safe, alive and not dependant on some pills to keep alive. It was all his fault and there was nothing he could do except try to find some more pills and help her survive. Compared to what she gave up, his attempt at redemption was almost pathetic. Her whole life was lost because of him and all he promised her was pills.

He stared at Kuroha completely guilt stricken. He tried to form words but found that he couldn't. There was a painful sensation in his throat and tears clouded his vision. He couldn't take looking at her- she was looking at him with worry and concern. If she knew the truth she would be staring at him with hatred and resentment but he knew that was a little too far fetched. He _knew _she wouldn't blame him, after all this was Kuroha and that was the worse part. He would prefer for her to curse him to hell rather than have her forgiveness.

He have her one last glance and then took off.

"Murakami!" he heard her scream but he didn't dare look back. If he did then it would only make him feel worse. He hoped to God that she wouldn't follow him because he knew that if she did, he would spill out everything to her and he needed time to cope with all of this. He needed time to brace himself for what was to come.

He ran until he found a bench in a park unaware of the light tapping of footsteps behind him. He was too overcome by guilt to care about anything right now.

He dropped himself onto the bench and found himself automatically staring at the night sky. He stopped himself before saying something so cliche such as the sky being so beautiful with so many bright, care free stars. He stopped himself from wishing that he could be like those stars, that he could shine so brightly helping to light up peoples way in the darkness.

He felt someone else plop themselves down next to him and looked their way.

"Kuroha, what are you doing here?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Why did you react that way when you found out I was your childhood friend?" she looked at him with both curiosity and confusion laced in with concern.

He looked down at his hands and took in a deep breath.

"I'm the reason why you're a witch" he squeezed his eyes shut unwilling to say any more actually _wanting _her to hate him.

She reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze. His eyes shot open.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the full story" she smiled at him encouraging him to continue.

He nodded and sucked in a deep breath.

"When we were little, you wanted to show me an alien because I refused to believe they existed. I agreed to go with you. We had to cross some wall or something but i slipped resulting in me falling. You grabbed me and you fell too" He looked her right in the eyes at this moment. "They told me you were dead! I didn't know those horrible bastards took you, if I had known I would've come looking for you but.. I didn't know" He stopped talking at this moment and a brief silence followed.

"Murakami, it wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself. If anyone's at fault it's me. I'm the one who offered to show you that alien, I was the one stupid enough to put is in that sort of danger! So please, stop feeling guilty over something that wasn't your fault"

She gave him a bright smile and at that moment Murakami felt as though he could overcome this guilt just to see her smile brightly at him again.


End file.
